videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Fallout/Nutzer-Kritik
Anmerkung: Ich werde hier über die Version sprechen, die in der Fallout Trilogie Box von Kalypso enthalten ist. Es handelt sich hierbei um die auf Version 1.02 gepatchte UK Fassung, die laut Kalypso, XP und Vista angepasst ist, den Children Patch musste ich separat einfügen, um eine völlig unzensierte Fassung spielen zu können. In der Trilogie Box sind übrigens auch Fallout 2 und der Spin-off Fallout Tactics enthalten. Nennenswerte Bugs sind mir im Spiel erfreulicherweise nicht aufgefallen. Die Patches (auch für die deutsche Version) sollte man problemlos aus dem Internet bekommen. Bitte entschuldigt, das ich im nachfolgenden Review viele Begriffe aus der englischsprachigen Version verwenden werde, die deutschsprachige Version besitze ich weder noch interessiert sie mich. In der deutschen Version wurden alle Todesanimationen sowie die Kinder entfernt. Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, das es auch für diese Version entsprechende Patches gibt. Weitere Fragen diesbezüglich können hier gerne an mich gestellt werden. Einleitung: 1997 zeigte Interplay mit Fallout dem Fantasy Einheitsbrei, das es auch anders geht. Zehn Jahre nach dem indirekten Vorgänger Wasteland wurde endlich wieder ein RPG rausgebracht das sich durch sein Endzeitszenario von der Konkurrenz wohltuend hervorhebt. Dank der perfekt umgesetzten Atmosphäre, einer frei begehbaren Spielewelt, einem gewissen Maß an Entscheidungsfreiheit innerhalb der Quests und auch am -für damalige Verhältnisse- hohem Grad der im Spiel enthaltenen Gewalt entwickelte sich dieses Rollenspiel zum Kult Klassiker auf dem PC. Story: Klasse! Wir schreiben das Jahr 2161 und die Menschheit hat es endlich geschafft sich selbst an den Rand der Vernichtung zu bringen. Zu verdanken haben wir das den USA und China, die sich nicht einig darüber wurden, wer denn jetzt die letzten verbliebenen Ressourcen von Mutter Erde aufbrauchen darf. Am 23.10.2077 war es dann endlich so weit, und die Atomraketen wurden abgefeuert. Glücklicherweise haben sich deine Vorfahren einige Jahre vor der nuklearen Katastrophe als freiwillige für das Vault-Projekt gemeldet, ein System von Bunkern, das es der Menschheit im Falle einer atomaren Katastrophe ermöglichen sollte weiterzubestehen. Und in der Tat leistete dein Heimatbunker Nr. 13 seinen dienst, zumindest bis der Wasserchip für die Wasseraufbearbeitungssysteme des Bunkers vor einiger Zeit den Geist aufgab. Nun droht die Bunkersippe durch dehydration zu sterben, es sei denn natürlich ein mutiger Recke macht sich auf um einen Ersatzchip zu beschaffen. Und nun ratet mal wer die Arschkarte gezogen hat. Gameplay: Hier gibt es eine Menge zu erzählen, die Aufgabe ist es innerhalb von 150 ingame Tagen einen Ersatzchip aufzutreiben. Bevor die Reise ins Ödland starten kann, muss aber erst einmal der Mainchar erstellt werden, man kann sich zwar auch einen von drei vorgefertigten Charakteren aussuchen, aber das wäre eher witzlos. Gameplay - Charaktererstellung: Fallout nutzt ein eigenes Special System, zur Charaktergenerierung, jeder Buchstabe steht hier für eine besondere Eigenschaft. Man hat bei der Charaktergenerierung 40 Special Points zur Verfügung, die frei verteilt werden können, 1 ist der niedrigste und schlechteste Wert und 10 der höchst möglichste und beste Wert. Hier nun ein genauerer Überblick. S'trenght: Beeinflusst den Schaden den man durch Nahkampfwaffen anrichtet, wie viele Hitpoints man hat und wie viel Kilo Gewicht man mit sich rumschleppen kann. '''P'erception: Beeinflusst wie schnell euer Charakter im Kampf am Zug ist, und die Trefferquote bei weit entfernten Gegnern. 'E'ndurance: Beeinflusst die Anzahl der Hitpoints, die Widerstandskräfte gegen Strahlung und Vergiftung und die Heilungskräfte. 'C'harisma: Beeinflusst das Verhältnis zwischen eurem PC und den NPC's, auch Händler stimmen ihre Preise auf euer Charisma ab. 'I'ntelligence: Beeinflusst die Anzahl der dazuverdienten Skill Punkte bei einem Level-Up, und die Dialogoptionen bei Gesprächen mit NPC's die zur Auswahl stehen. 'A'gility: Beeinflusst die Action Points und die Rüstungsklasse. 'L'uck: Beeinflusst die Encounter auf der Weltkarte, Kritische Angriffe und Unfälle mit Waffen etc. Generell werden auch die Skillpoints von den Special Points beeinflusst, was es mit den Skills auf sich hat erkläre ich jetzt. Es gibt 18 verschiedene Skills die man trainieren kann, der Maximalwert für einen Skill beträgt 200 Punkte, desweiteren kann man drei Skills mit einem Tag belegen, das bedeutet, das man mit diesem Skill besonders talentiert ist, und diesen Skill doppelt so schnell hochstufen kann als gewöhnlich. Die Skills umfassen den Umgang mit Waffen und generellen Kampffertigkeiten (Small Guns, Big Guns, Energy Weapons, Unarmed, Melee Weapons und Throwing), praktischen Fertigkeiten (First Aid, Doctor, Sneak, Lockpick, Steal, Traps, Science, Repair) und allgemeinen Fähigkeiten (Speech, Barter, Gambling, Outdoorsman). Man sieht, das alles mögliche abgedeckt wird, und das man sich seinen eigenen individuellen Charakter mit entsprechenden Fähigkeiten zusammenstellen kann. Ob man nun einen reinen Kämpfer spielen möchte, einen Wissentschaftler oder einen möchtegern Ninja bleibt euch völlig selbst überlassen, so funktioniert richtiges Rollenspiel. Aber wer glaubt das sei schon alles, ist auf dem Holzweg, denn es gibt da immer noch die Traits und Perks. Traits sind sozusagen die Individuellen Geburtsmerkmale eures Charas, man kann, wenn man will zwei Traits aussuchen, das sind Eigenschaften, die sowohl einen positiven, als auch einen negativen Einfluss auf eure Statistika und Fähigkeiten haben. Es gibt 16 Traits, wie z.B. mein Favorit Giftet, dieser Trait gibt euch sechs zusätzliche Special Punkte, so das man nun 46 statt 40 Punkte in diesem Bereich verteilen kann, der Haken an der Sache ist aber das einem 10 Prozent aller Skillpunkte die man im Spiel verdient abgezogen bekommt. Wie gesagt, die Traits bieten Vor- und Nachteile. Bei den Perks sieht es anders aus, jedesmal wenn man drei Level aufgestuft hat, darf man sich einen Perk aussuchen. Im Gegensatz zu Traits bringt einem ein Perk nur Vorteile, und keinen Nachteil. So kann man sich mit den Perks neue zusätzliche Fähigkeiten dazuverdienen, oder einen bestimmten Skill erhöhen. Der Haken an der Sache ist nur, das einige Perks nur dann zur Auswahl stehen, wenn man über die entsprechende Anzahl an Special Punkten verfügt, die spezielleren Perks stehen somit nicht jedermann zur Verfügung. Hat man alle Punkte verteilt, seine Tag's vergeben und sich eventuell ein zwei Traits ausgesucht, muss man seiner Spielfigur nur noch Namen, Alter und Geschlecht zuweisen, und endlich kanns losgehen. '''Gameplay – Spielmechanik: Ich befinde mich nun also ausserhalb des Vaults in einer ungemütlichen dunklen Höhle und muss mich mit den dortigen Riesenratten herumschlagen. Wie man mit dieser Situation umgeht bleibt dem Spieler und seinen ausgewählten Fähigkeiten überlassen. Kämpft man sich an den Ratten mit Gewalt vorbei, oder sollte man sich an ihnen mit dem Sneak Skill vorbeischleichen? Wenn alle Stränge reißen kann man immer noch versuchen durch simples wegrennen am leben zu bleiben. Es gibt immer mehrere Möglichkeiten mit einem Problem klarzukommen, und Gewalt ist nicht immer die Beste und einfachste Lösung, das herumprobieren was man machen kann, und was alles möglich ist, ist eine der Besonderheiten dieses Spieles. Wer schleichen möchte, wählt einfach den entsprechenden Skill und spaziert gemütlich aus der Höhle heraus (immer vorrausgesetzt, das euer Charakter überhaupt dazu befähigt ist), wer Kämpfen will, sollte sich erstmal mit einer Waffe ausrüsten, man kann zwei Items zur gleichen Zeit ausrüsten, mit denen man dann arbeiten kann, ob dies nun eine Waffe ist, oder ein Erstehilfe Kasten sollte immer die Situation entscheiden, steht ein Kampf bevor (Zufallskämpfe gibt es nicht wirklich, alle Gegner sind sichtbar und werden direkt im Gebiet bekämpft) sollte man sich wohl besser mit zwei Waffen ausrüsten, wenn man sich auf Diebestour begibt, sollte man den Dietrich parat halten usw. Im Kampfmodus kommen alle Beteiligten der Reihe nach dran, je nachdem wieviele Action Points man hat, kann man diverse Aktionen ausführen, das abfeuern der 9mm Pistole kostet fünf Action Points, das zustechen mit dem Messer hingegen nur drei. Es ist auch möglich bestimmte Körperteile des NPC's anzuvisieren, und ihn auf diese weise zu verkrüppeln (Eine verkrüppelung Beines, steigert z.B. die Kosten der Action Punkte beim fortbewegen). Wer wegrennen möchte kann gerne sein Glück versuchen, es kostet einen Action Point pro Zugfeld sich im Kampf fortzubewegen. Wieviele Action Points man hat entscheidet der Agility Wert, das Maximum an Action Points welche man haben kann beträgt zehn Punkte, mithilfe von Traits und Perks kann man da aber auch noch was drehen. Es wird also Rundenkampf mit Taktik kombiniert, man muss geschickt mit seinen Rundenzügen umgehen, die richtigen Waffen ausrüsten (was natürlich immer darauf ankommt, was für Skills und Spezialisierungen man seinem PC verpasst habt.) und sich auch mal zurückziehen, wenn es eng wird. Und mehr gibt es hier auch eigentlich gar nicht zu erklären, es gibt keine Special Moves im Kampf und dergleichen, was es jedoch gibt sind verschiedene Arten an Rüstungen und Waffen. Man sollte immer versuchen an stärkere Rüstungen zu kommen, das ist sozusagen eine Faustregel in Fallout, die mächtige Power Armor ziert nicht umsonst das Coverbild. Es sei denn natürlich man will sich tarnen, dann muss man sich anderweitig umgucken, aber ich will hier nichts spoilern. Bei den Waffen kommt es da eher auf die Spezialisierung drauf an. Waffenlose Kampfkunst gibt es ebenso wie Laserpistolen und Raketenwerfer. Man kann spielen wie man will, eine Chance zum erfolgreichen Abschluss des Spieles besteht eigentlich immer. Auf unserer Suche nach dem Wasserchip komme ich schließlich an dem kleinen Dörfchen Shady Sands vorbei. Super genau was ich brauche, eine Informationsquelle wo man nach diesem blöden Chip nachforschen und sich vielleicht auch mit Vorräten eindecken könnte. Aber erst mal die Waffen weggesteckt, denn die Leute sind nicht gerade gesprächig gegenüber bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Fremden. Ein paar Gespräche später wissen wir das das Dorf von riesigen Radskorpionen und Raidern terrorisiert wird, was nun. Spiele ich den Helden, und versuche dem Dörfchen zu helfen so gut es geht, oder konzentriere ich mich auf meine eigentliche Mission und ziehe gen Osten zu meinem Zielort Vault 15 weiter in der Hoffnung dort einen Wasserchip zu finden? Oder scheiße ich auf Shady Sands, schlachte alle Dorfbewohner ab und sacke ihre Besitztümer ein um die Chancen meinen eigenen Heimatbunker zu retten zu vergrößern? Fragen über Fragen, die ihr euch nur selbst beantworten könnt. Ich hoffe ich konnte euch jetzt etwas näher bringen, was Fallout für ein Spiel ist, es geht nicht darum auf Level 99 zu grinden (was hier eh nicht möglich ist, da der Level Cap 21 beträgt, und man das Spiel eh beendet haben wird ehe man auf diese Stufe kommt.) es geht auch nicht darum alles richtig zu machen und sich das bestmögliche Ending freizuspielen, es geht darum eine Rolle zu spielen und ein Abenteuer im Ödland zu erleben, ist halt ein Rollenspiel. Viele Quests können auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise gelöst werden, oftmals hat man eine gute und eine böse Wahlmöglichkeit, für einen hohen Wiederspielwert für experimentierfreudige Rollenspieler ist also gesorgt. Grafik, Sound und Präsentation: In grafischer Hinsicht, kann man von einem so alten Spiel natürlich nicht mehr allzuviel erwarten, die Auflösung beträgt 640x480 und es wird die gute alte isometrische Perspektive verwendet, aber dennoch sieht das Spiel erstaunlich gut aus, denn das Ödland wird einfach perfekt dargestellt, es wirkt alles sehr realistisch, trotz der altmodischen Grafik. Ein Einsames Ödland eben, mit endlos viel Steppe, ein paar Kakteen und vielleicht mal einem alten Autowrack das in der Sonne vor sich hin rostet. Die Siedlungen im Spiel wirken auch alle sehr authentisch, kleine Dörfer, die entweder aus Lehm oder altem Schrott und Wellblech provisorisch errichtet wurden. Die Ruinen einstiger Metropolen, ein zerbombtes Forschungslabor oder eben die geheimen Bunkeranlagen, hier wirkt alles so wie es sein sollte. Auffällig ist auch der in das Spiel eingebaute 50er Jahre Stil, der besonders stark im Intro oder an dem Design der Autowracks und anderen kleinen Details zu erkennen ist. Da die neuere Geschichtsschreibung im Fallout Universum anders verlaufen ist, als auf der realen Erde, ist der US-Lifestile dort in den 50ern stecken geblieben, zumindest bis der Atomkrieg ausbrach. Ob es sich hierbei für die Programmierer um ein reines Stilmittel handelt, oder ob Gesellschaftskritik an der naiven Menschheit ausgeübt wurde, darf jeder für sich selbst entscheiden. Auf jeden Fall aber, zeigt es sehr gut auf, in was für einer konstanten Gefahr wir uns durch solche Massenvernichtungswaffen befinden, unsere heile kleine Welt könnte jeden Augenblick zur Hölle fahren. Auf solcherlei Gedanken kommt man wohl nicht in einem typischen Fantasy RPG, nicht? Und um den ganzen noch einen draufzusetzen, hat man dem Spiel einen der Besten Ambient OST's verpasst den man jemals gehört hat, und das ist sicherlich keine Übertreibung. Für die Synchronsprecher hat man professionelle Schauspieler wie Richard Dean Anderson verpflichtet, die ihrem Alter Ego sehr viel Leben einhauchen, und das Sahnehäubchen ist der Maintheme zum Spiel „Maybe“ von den Inkspots, der den oben angesprochenen 50er Jahre Stil, sehr gut einfängt. Kurz gesagt, in diesem Bereich ist am Spiel einfach nichts auszusetzen, man merkt einfach an allen Ecken und Enden wie viel Mühe hier reingesteckt wurde, und das schlägt sich halt auch auf dem Gesamteindruck nieder. Negative Kritik: Größter Kritikpunkt, dürfte die für ein rundenbasiertes RPG ziemlich kurze Spieldauer sein. Es gibt gerade einmal 12 Gebiete auf der Weltkarte zu erkunden, und einige dieser Gebiete sind oben drauf auch nicht wirklich umfangreich. Auf der Weltkarte selbst passiert auch nicht viel mehr, als ab und zu mal ein Zufallskampf, oder ein „Special Encounter“ (ein kleines Bonusevent, wo man eventuell ein paar extra Items und Waffen abstauben kann.). Das ist einfach zu wenig um in Sachen Spieldauer etwas rumzureißen. Zwar könnte man jetzt sagen, das Fallout über einen extrem hohen Wiederspielwert verfügt, was ja auch stimmt, aber über den verfügen vergleichbare Spiele wie z.B. die wesentlich umfangreichere Baldur's Gate Saga für den PC ebenfalls, so das dieses Argument nicht vollständig überzeugt. Die Tatsache, das die Programmierer von Interplay einige ursprünglich geplante Gebiete und Quests aus Fallout entfernt haben, trägt sicherlich auch seinen Beitrag zu oben erläuterten Manko bei. Leider haben es die Programmierer ebenfalls versäumt die Spuren des nachträglich gecancelten Inhaltes zu entfernen, so findet man im Spiel ein zwei sogenannter „Broken Quests“ vor (Quest's die zwar im Questlog angezeigt werden, aber niemals abgeschlossen werden können, da sie im Endprodukt halt nicht enthalten sind) Desweiteren ist im Spiel auch die Rede von drei verschiedenen größeren Raider Clans in der Umgebung von Shady Sands, aber letztendlich hat es nur einer dieser Clans ins Spiel geschafft. Eigentlich schade, das die Programmierer sich für dieses tolle Game nicht noch die entsprechende Extrazeit genommen haben um den Inhalt aufzustocken, oder zumindest die Spuren der Broken Quests zu entfernen, verdient hätte es Fallout definitiv! Zuguterletzt ist da noch das Problem mit den Begleitern die man im Spiel rekrutieren kann. So nützlich sie anfangs sind, so schwächlich sind sie gegen Ende des Spieles, wenn man gegen die richtigen Brocken kämpfen muss. Das man kaum Kontrolle über deren Ausrüstung hat, trägt sicherlich zu diesem Problem bei. Man kann ihnen lediglich per „Steal“ Befehl Ausrüstung zuschanzen bzw. wieder abnehmen. Dies ist umständlich, und sorgt ebenfalls nicht dafür, das der Begleiter eine stärkere Rüstung anzieht, lediglich die Bewaffnung und die Anzahl der Heilmittel der Begleiter kann man auf diese Weise ändern. Im Kampf agieren die Mitstreiter übrigens absolut eigenständig, und das eher schlecht als recht. Die waren manchmal echt zu blöd sich im Notfall ein Stimpack (Heilmittel in Fallout) reinzupfeifen! Am schlimmsten ist es jedoch, wenn man z.B. einen kleinen Raum betreten möchte, seht zu das ihr einen Spielstand sichert, denn es besteht die ernsthafte Gefahr, das eure Teammember euch dauerhaft(!) den Weg versperren, dann heißt es entweder neu laden, oder das Mitglied unsanft aus der Gruppe entlassen, wenn ihr versteht was ich damit meine... Hier wurde gewaltigst geschlampt, man ist sich bei Interplay wohl nicht sicher gewesen ob man alleine oder in einer Gruppe durch die Pampa streifen darf, und hat daher in letzter Minute zu einem halbgaren Kompromiss gegriffen... nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut Interplay. Fazit: Tja, was bleibt da noch zu sagen, außer das der Titel zurecht absoluten Klassikerstaus erlangt hat. Zwar leidet das Spiel unter einigen sehr ärgerlichen Mankos, aber die geniale Atmosphäre gleicht dies mehr als nur aus. Ich kann euch nur raten dieses Stück Computergamegeschichte anzuschauen, der Schwierigkeitsgrad hält sich meines erachtens auch eher in Grenzen, daher steht dem Spaß eigentlich nichts im Wege. Aber vergesst nicht, seid immer schön nett zu Ghouls und haltet euch von radioaktiver Strahlung fern! Endwertung: Info: Ich benutze ein neues Bewertungssystem, Punktvergabe von 1 (schlecht) bis 10 (spitze). :Grafik: 7.5 :Sound: 10 :Steuerung: 8 :Umfang: 6.5 :Story: 10 :Spielspaß: 8.5 :Gesamtwertung: 8.5 Review by Klevor/Sly Boots Kategorie:Nutzer-Kritik